Den Options
Being a wolf is not all about hunting and howling. Having keen senses and physical strength are only a small part of what it means to lead a pack to success. Being a strategic thinker will be the deciding factor in whether or not you fail or succeed. Though it may seem like a small decision, the den you choose to build heavily affects your gameplay. Each user will be allowed one den type so it is wise to choose carefully as this decision is not permanent, but changing your den will require a user to abandon the current den and sacrifice all upgrades to said den. Den Materials The''' clay den''' provides a cool, shady resting place so it's no wonder that wolves in hot climates make this their den of choice. It traps coolness in the daytime but deeper tunnels will easily hold heat when the sand is dried.Though it requires constant maintenance on the surface, it is built sturdy enough to withstand heavy wind gusts in rainy or stormy seasons, but is not ideal for keeping out large, strong predators like bears or predators that are very good at digging. However, with the right amount of expansion, your den will have a maze like structure that will easily confuse invaders and trap them in a labyrinth of sand where walls can be collapsed to suffocate them. This den is the easiest to expand because the materials are so light. It can be filled with traps to thwart predators. Available for:' Blackwater Bog, Onyx Mountains, Great Pine Forest, Sea of Viridia, White Birch Park, Shifting Sands.' The''' wood den''' provides a''' warm resting place'. This den can withstand just about any weather change and is well hidden to provide a safe area for pup-rearing. These dens are not as easily expanded and require moderately strong wolves and plenty of wood to enlarge. However, at a superior level these dens are known to be some of the most well-fortified. This den is i'deal for keeping out larger predators''' like bears, but does not do as well keeping out smaller threats like venomous snakes or small to medium sized wild cats, so keep an eye on those pups! Available for: All Territories. The stone den may not provide the best heat insulation for packs with few members, '''but it is certainly the '''strongest of all the den types. No large predator is getting inside of this! However it is best to keep these dens relatively small, lest you run the risk of losing substantial body heat while you're sleeping. This is the only den that provides a benefit to overcrowding. Usually found in colder climates, the stone den is b'est for wolves with large families who don't mind sharing a small space and bundling up for warmth during the night.' This den is not easily expanded due to the weight of the materials, but materials can be easily found in nearly all locations. This den is built very simplistic so don't plan to have tunnels or extra escape routes. This den also does not do well in murky or sandy areas because the foundation will not be very sound. You need to be careful to prevent any collapses on your pups! Available for: Onyx Mountains, Great Pine Forest, Sea of Viridia, Shifting Sands, Silver Snowfields, Hidden Valley. Den Expansion ' As your pack grows and expands, you will need larger dens to host more pups so be sure to pay attention to your size limits. While the number of wolves you can hold depends on your territory size, the number of pups you can have is based on your den size. Dens can be expanded into 3 level groups "'Modest, I'ntermediate', and''' Surperior'". Below is a chart of how many times and what materials are needed to expand your den to reach the aforementioned levels. *chart here* '''Den Maintenance' Harsh weather or improper building can cause wear on your den. To keep your pups safe from den collapses you will need to pay close attention to the state of your den and provide repairs or reinforcements when necessary. In the case of den collapses, the stone den will always be fatal to pups. More often than not wood den collapses will be fatal to most pups. However, clay den collapses are rarely fatal.